clashofclansfandomcom_tr-20200216-history
Başarılar
Başarıların tamamlanması size Deneyim ve Mücevher şeklinde ödüller verir. Ayrıca başarılarınız Profilinizde ve Oyun Merkezinde görünür; her başarı size Oyun Merkezinde bir miktar puan verir. Since the "Player Profile" update, player's achievements/status (including overachievements) are made public. 66 Başarı bulunmaktadır: Daha Büyük Kasalar Bir Altın Deposunu 2. seviyeye Yükselt: 10 / 2 Bir Altın Deposunu 5. seviyeye Yükselt: 100 / 5 Bir Altın Deposunu 10. seviyeye Yükselt: 1,000 / 10 Şu Goblinleri Yakala! Sefer Haritası üzerinde 10 yıldız kazan: 10 / 5 Sefer Haritası üzerinde 50 yıldız kazan: 100 / 10 Sefer Haritası üzerinde 150 yıldız kazan: 1,000 / 20 Daha Büyük ve Daha iyi Belediye Binasını 3. seviyeye yükselt: 10 / 5 Belediye Binasını 5. seviyeye yükselt:: 100 / 10 Belediye Binasını 8. seviyeye yükselt: 1,000 / 20 Harika ve Düzenli 5 engel Kaldır (ağaçlar, kayalar, çalılıklar): 10 / 5 50 engel Kaldır (ağaçlar, kayalar, çalılıklar): 100 / 10 500 engel Kaldır (ağaçlar, kayalar, çalılıklar): 1,000 / 20 Yaratıkları Sal Kışla'da şunun kilidini aç: Okçu: 10 / 5 Kışla'da şunun kilidini aç: Duvar Yıkıcı: 100 / 10 Kışla'da şunun kilidini aç: Ejderha: 1,000 / 20 Altın Kapmaca 20,000 altın çal: 10 / 5 1,000,000 altın çal: 100 / 10 100,000,000 altın çal: 1,000 / 20 İksir Macerası 20,000 iksir çal: 10 / 5 1,000,000 iksir çal: 100 / 10 100,000,000 iksir çal: 1,000 / 20 Tatlı Zafer! Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda toplam 75 kupa kazan: 10 / 5 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda toplam 750 kupa kazan: 100 / 10 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda toplam 1250 kupa kazan: 1,000 / 450 İmparator İnşaatçı Klan Kalesini yeniden inşa et: 10 / 5 Klan Kalesini 2. seviyeye yükselt: 100 / 10 Klan Kalesini 4. seviyeye yükselt: 1,000 / 20 Duvar İmhacısı Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 10 Duvar yok et: 10 / 5 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 100 Duvar yok et: 100 / 10 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 2,000 Duvar yok et: 1,000 / 20 Aşağılayıcı Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 10 Belediye Binası yok et: 10 / 5 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 100 Belediye Binası yok et: 100 / 10 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 2,000 Belediye Binası yok et: 1,000 / 50 Birlik İmhacısı Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 25 İnşaatçı Kulübesi yok et: 10 / 5 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 25 İnşaatçı Kulübesi yok et: 100 / 10 Çoklu oyunculu savaşlarda 2,500 İnşaatçı Kulübesi yok et: 1,000 / 30 Fatih 25 Çok oyunculu savaş kazan: 10 / 5 250 Çok oyunculu savaş kazan: 100 / 10 5,000 Çok oyunculu savaş kazan: 1,000 / 20 Kırılamaz 10 saldırıya karşı başarıyla savun: 10 / 5 250 saldırıya karşı başarıyla savun: 100 / 50 5,000 saldırıya karşı başarıyla savun: 1,000 / 100 Muhtaç Arkadaş 100 Klan Kalesi kapasitesinde takviye asker bağışı yap: 10 / 5 5,000 Klan Kalesi kapasitesinde takviye asker bağışı yap: 100 / 25 25,000 Klan Kalesi kapasitesinde takviye asker bağışı yap: 1,000 / 250 Havalı Mauler Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 25 Havan yok edin: 10 / 5 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 500 Havan yok edin:100 / 10 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 5,000 Havan yok edin: 1,000 / 20 Kahramanca Soygun 20,000 Kara İksir çal: 10 / 5 250,000 Kara İksir çal: 100 / 10 1,000,000 Kara İksir çal: 1,000 / 20 All-Star Ligi Kristal Lig'e katıl: 100 / 250 Usta Lig'e Katıl: 500 / 1,000 Bir Şampiyon ol: 2,000 / 2,000 X-Yayı İhmacısı Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 1 adet X-Yayı yok et: 50 / 50 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 250 adet X-Yayı yok et: 100 / 100 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 2,500 adet X-Yayı yok et: 1,000 / 200 İtfaiyeci Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 10 adet Cehennem Kulesi yok et: 50 / 100 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 250 adet Cehennem Kulesi yok et: 500 / 200 Çok oyunculu savaşlarda 5,000 adet Cehennem Kulesi yok et: 5,000 / 1,000 Savaş Kahramanı Klan Savaşlarında klanın için 10 yıldız kazan: 50 / 50 Klan Savaşlarında klanın için 1 yıldız kazan: 500 / 200 Klan Savaşlarında klanın için 1000 yıldız kazan: 1,000 / 1,000 Savaş Ganimetleri Klan Savaşı bonuslarında 800,000 altın topla: 100 / 25 Klan Savaşı bonuslarında 15,000,000 altın: 500 / 100 Klan Savaşı bonuslarında 100.000.000 altın: 5000 / 500 Toplam Tüm başarıların Tamamlanması size toplamda 8,687 Taş ve 35,320 Deneyim puanı verir, bu 5 İnşaatçı Kulübesini almaya yeter. yeni eklenen başarılar sayesinde. Completing the entire League All-Star achievement totals 3,250 Gems, which is only 250 gems away from the price of the third, fourth, and fifth Builder's Huts. Videolar Gallery Completed Achievement.png|Biten bir başarı resmi Achievements icon.png|Başarı Butonu Category:Gems Category:Gameplay